This invention relates generally to communication and computing systems and methods and, more specifically, to a system and method for directing a motorist to a destination.
With advances in on-board vehicle computer systems and wireless technologies, vehicle navigation systems that provide users with current location and driving directions to a desired destination have become a reality. Vehicle navigation systems have taken one of two forms: on-board systems and network-based systems. On-board systems are driven by a computer and associated database resident in each vehicle. These systems generate driving instructions based on user voice or keyboard input and map information stored in the on-board computing system. Network-based navigation systems do not rely on an on-board computer and associated database, but rather provide a voice interface to an off-vehicle computer or human information provider.
Significant disadvantages exist with both forms of vehicle navigation systems. The on-board navigation system requires expensive and quickly outdated computer hardware. Moreover, with the on-board computing approach, the database needs to be updated periodically to maintain current navigation information. Indeed, such systems can never really be up to date or comprehensive as they rely on external updates, typically via a CD-ROM or other removable electronic storage medium. The network-based system requires an open wireless link to the server. In these systems, the user typically dials a number and gives their starting and ending addresses (current location and destination). The system computes the route and vocally recites it to the user turn by turn. If the user hangs up, or it otherwise disconnected, they need to call again and give their new location and the destination address. Maintaining an active phone connection, especially in a situation involving long distance travel, is inefficient and expensive, as well as distracting to the vehicle user.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that addresses the disadvantages associated with current attempts at vehicle navigation systems.
The present invention provides a system and method for reducing the amount of repetitive data sent by a server to a client for vehicle navigation. The system includes a computer-based vehicle unit located in a vehicle, a gateway configured to wirelessly send and receive trip information to and from the vehicle unit, and a computer-based server in communication with the gateway over a network. The vehicle unit wirelessly receives signals from a computer-based server that include the desired navigation information. The vehicle unit includes a user interface component that presents the received navigation information and record user requests. The server processes the requests, generates a trip plan according to the navigation information, and sends the generated trip plan back to the vehicle unit via a gateway when a request is completed.
The server includes a receiving component that receives information from the vehicle unit via the gateway, a trip plan generator that generates a plan according to navigation information, vehicle coordinates, and trip navigation instructions. The trip plan generated includes a table of locations for the trip plan associated with the navigation instructions. Along with the receiving component, the server includes a first sending component that sends the generated trip plan table to the vehicle unit via the gateway. The server also includes a transaction component that completes a transaction based upon the navigation instructions and the trip plan generated. The vehicle unit chooses navigation prompts included in the trip plan based on a comparison of the present vehicle coordinates and the trip plan. The chosen navigation prompts are dependent upon whether the vehicle coordinates are within a reasonable threshold value from the location associated with the navigation prompts.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the user requests include voice instructions.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the user interface includes a microphone for recording voice instructions and a speaker for presenting received voice prompts audibly.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the transaction component includes a voice recognition processor configured to perform voice recognition processing of the recorded requests.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the navigation prompts include voice prompts.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, if the vehicle coordinates are not within a reasonable threshold value from the location associated with the navigation prompts the vehicle unit contacts the server and requests a new trip plan using the current vehicle coordinates.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing summary, the invention provides a system and method for reducing the amount of repetitive data sent by a server to a client for vehicle navigation, as well as reduce the airtime required for such computation.